the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:House of Reflectors / House of Illusions/@comment-4077740-20120302200143
Since, I was too sick to type yesterday, I shall write a review today! This episode was really good in many ways! I liked it a lot! I feel like this episode was mostly just everyone trying to deal with Joy, while the mystery was on the side. I can't believe they found the mask! I wasn't expecting that until next week! Okay, this whole Joy situation is getting on my nerves. Yes, I do feel a bit bad for her, but technically, she brought this all upon herself. Patricia IS right. Joy, if you're not careful, you WILL NOT have any friends left. She needs to take heed in Patricia's words. Seriously, everyone is turning against her. I respect her, for doing the right thing and apologizing to Nina, but what the actual fuck is she doing to Mara. Uploading another damn article, so that Mara's stuff will get read. Really? You don't think her work will get read if you don't upload anything? Totally uncalled for. LOL my face was like this -___- the whole episode. WTF. You were just crying in your room after Patricia came to talk to you, and you go and do dumb stuff like this to Mara? You're making it incredibly hard for me to feel sorry for you. Oh, and writing that article on messed up dads, and saying that Mara told you about it. I swear, no one tries to screw up Jara's relationship and friendship and expect to get away with it. DO NOT FUCKING LIE ANYMORE!! YOU.ARE.MESSING.UP.YOUR. FRIENDSHIP WITH OTHERS. I mean, I don't get it. She was already in a hole, and she's digging herself deeper with her own shovel! What is this? I have to admit, I felt so bad when she started to cry, but it is her own fault. Did anyone see Fabian's face when Jerome and Eddie exposed the truth about Joy writing stuff? He looked so disappointed. OMG. Joy was already in a bad situation, and she does another bad thing. Doing the same thing over again when you know it's wrong, is called insanity. Any other normal person (If they wrote shit about someone) would apologize AND stop lying, as well as be nice to your other roommates, in order to get them to like you. Joy is doing the opposite, and that's what I don't get. You don't apologize to one person you hurt, tell your other friend that you're doing her a favor so people would actually read her stuff (are you saying Mara's incapable of writing or something or..) and then lie in order to cover up for the dumb shit you wrote, and not expect others to find out. Throughout the whole episode I was just like "WTF" with all the Joy stuff. SMGDH. If there are any stupid plots with Joy doing the same irrelevant crap and people getting mad at her again. I. AM. GOING. TO. SCREAM. I swear, if she makes another person in the house mad, then she's on her own. You can't apologize and do something else hurtful. There is no logic in that. There really isn't. Also, with the whole reflector/peddie thingy. Why didn't Jerome just go down with them, if he's already a part of Sibuna? & Patricia also needs to be careful with her relationship with Eddie. She's starting to poke holes in her own ship, and I have a feeling that things will not end well. However, this episode was pretty good. I really did like it. It wasn't as intense as the others, but it was still really good. I have to give credits to Klariza. She is SUCH a good actress. Patricia looked gorgeous in this episode and Mara's hair looks so silky and shiny!! I'm also loving the Jerome/Eddie bromance going on haha :)